dungeon_selectfandomcom-20200214-history
Kel'Dalar's Hunters (episode)
'''"Kel'Dalar's Hunters" '''is the 6th episode of Dungeon Select and the 1st episode of Chapter 2. The group get approached by someone they met in Valley Village (town) and get roped into a mystery... Summary Part 1 The party wakes up in the tavern after a night of heavy drinking, some more hungover than others. While having breakfast they are approached by Rhokul, who tells them about his friend Medjurn's disappearance and his suspicion of the Kel'dalar's Hunters being somehow involved in this. Medjurn was sent on a bounty to go and kill a Chimera that resided near the town of Port Sa'rim, but after 5 days Rhokul got worried as he should have been back by that time. He forms a plan with the party to get them introduced to the Port Sa'rim leader of the Hunters, so that they could get a test bounty and prove their worth, to potentially be recruited as members of this lodge so they could track down Medjurn from within the organisation. The party arrives at the lodge and meet with Rayson Miller, the leader of this faction of the hunters. Rayson offers the group a bounty on a Troll up north, the party is to fulfill this contract before the end of tomorrow to be worthy of membership. The party stocks up on some supplies and ventures to the last known sighting of the troll, a farmstead using an oasis to water their crops, up north, roughly 3 hours away from the city. The Troll Nakul opens the fight by using his Lightning Breath on the Troll, after which he tries to bite Nakul but fails. Ashtaranu grows in size and stabs the troll with his daggers. Tramaris tries to go for him with a Witch Bolt but misses. Lozan tries to shoot two arrows at the troll but both fly past him, after that Aktanis swings her axe at the troll and strikes it in one of it's legs. Kiseran then slams his kneecap with her warhammer. After the first round of the fight, the troll seems to regenerate some of the damage taken. The troll lashes both his claws at Ash and attempts to bite him after that. Ash retorts by using his bestial claws and strike at this troll. Tramaris tries to Witch Bolt again but unfortunately misses again. Lozan lands two strikes with his short swords and deals a lot of damage. Aktanis deals what looked like the killing blow, but after a few seconds the wounds on the Troll close again and he gets up to fight again. Kiseran strikes the troll with her warhammer and again the Troll drops to the ground, but seemingly not staying dead for long. This goes on for a little while until the party realises what they need to properly finish off the troll. Aktanis pours the contents of her acid flask on the troll's head as he got pushed down to the ground and manages to finish the troll off for good. Part 2 The party returns to the hunters with the proof to show that they killed the Troll. After Nakul kicks a temper tantrum because he lost several games of arm wrestling, Rayson threatens to not grant the group membership at all until the group convinces him otherwise. The party get their straps that proof their membership of Kel'Dalar's Hunters. At that moment Rhokul comes to get the party and seems very nervous about something. He takes the group into an alleyway and tells the group that the previous leader of the hunter's lodge has disappeared and that makes him even more suspicious about Rayson. Rhokul convinces the group to leave for the tomb Medjurn was sent to first thing in the morning, he spends the night rooming with Nakul. While wandering around the city, Kiseran finds a wanted poster with her face on it: The Tempest. She quickly removes the poster and decides it's better to hide what she looks like since she is still a wanted criminal. Lozan decides to take a trip to the "Rich people tavern" in the northern part of town. On the inside Lozan tries to act like an employee, but then causes a big scene trying to pickpocket someone and leaves quickly. The party goes to sleep and wake up the next morning ready to go look for Medjurn. Featured Characters The Party * Kiseran Duadhe * Aktanis * Tramaris * Lozan Ariztar * Ashtaranu Gotar * Nakul Sparkbolt New * Rayson Miller Recurring * Rhokul * Mokin Dragonrend * Kaakas Quotes "Do not stop ehhhh, come on play music eyyy, we're all having good time!" - LozanCategory:Episodes